Sometime in Another Life
by darkangel9314
Summary: Damon Salvatore's goal in life is to achieve perfection so he could please his overbearing parents, but when Elena Gilbert enters Damon's life she shows him the things he's always been missing. Will he bend to her will or be lost in being his parents perfect child.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in Another Life

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore always wanted things to be perfect. He wanted his grades to be perfect, for his sports to be perfect, and for his life to be perfect, but as far as perfect went there was a lot of hard work involved which meant no time for personal affairs. His parents had always taught him and his brother that which was why it was distracting when he was trying to study for a college midterm exam (even though he was still in high school technically) and his girlfriend was naked in front of him trying to strive for his attention.

There was a lot of things Caroline Forbes was but subtle was not one of them. He really wished she wouldn't bother him with trivial things like sex especially since he was still a virgin and didn't plan to change that anytime soon. Why couldn't she just respect that?

"Can you please put some clothes on Caroline? I'm trying to study and you're way too distracting to focus. Now if you keep on being a distraction i'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Caroline rolled her eyes and put her dress back on giving him her world famous death glare as she opened the door and left the room. It's what she always did when she was mad at him.

He sighed getting back to his work so he could finish it before his parents came home for their daily progress reports that him and his brother loved to participate in. As soon as the studying felt like it was going to blow his mind in pieces he shut the book and went downstairs to eat dinner with Stefan and his parents.

Stefan was downstairs already sucking up to their parents. Stefan was just as driven as Damon was but didn't have the means to execute them at least not like Damon did. They told their parents about their progress, but didn't give any hint of affection. What did they have to do to get their parents attention. They were so absorbed with everything being perfect they forgot that emotion was also an important part to life. Sometimes Damon wished they were different, but they never would be so he would continue to do things like this until he finally cracked them. Hopefully he would or else he didn;t know what he would do with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in Another Life

Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore always had loved the game of soccer ever since he was a little boy it was his one passion. He loved how his head was always in the game instead of in the classroom where it always seemed to be now a days. It was his one break and his one outlet. It was the only thing he had ever asked his parents to participate in and after a little bit of relentlessness his parents had finally agreed. Now after a couple of hours of studying for more exams he was now in the park practicing for his next soccer game.

Whenever he wasn't on the field practicing with his teammates he found pleasure in practicing in the park by himself. He loved the peace and the quiet that came with the park even when there were people there. Kicking the soccer ball he moved across the patches of grass as if they were nothing and tried to kick the ball into a nearby goal. For the first time in a while it sailed right past and landed right in the lap of a girl who had been reading a book. He put a hand to his mouth in shock as he ran over to the gir; to make sure if she was alright. How could he have been so careless?

He raced to where she was at now playing with the ball that had landed on her lap. The book now replaced it like she was trying to figure out whee in the hell the ball had came from. She looked up as Damon approached her and stopped dead in his tracks. This had got to be one of the most gorgeous girls he had seen in his life.

The girl who looked no more than seventeen years old looked up at him as he studied her features bit by bit. Her hair was dark brown and curly and reached down to her back as the eyes he looked into were as dark as chocolate. He could get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful. And he had to admit she also had a great body too. He wasn't that much of a sexual guy but this girl seemed like the girl he fantasied about when he wasn't supposed to be. It also appeared that she had a certain Bohemian style to her which a lot of girls around here seemed to not like. It was different and refreshing. Also the book in her lap also seemed to help her case.

"Is this yours?" she asked holding up his soccer ball.

He nodded as she threw it to him. He had to admit that she had quite the arm.

"Thanks. I promise that I'll be more careful next time."

"Thanks. Me and my books would appreciate it more that way."

He knew he should have walked away right then and there after all he was with Caroline, but there was something about this girl that made him want more than what he had been getting lately. Like an actual conversation with a girl who could hold one.

"So what are you reading?"

"Some Jane Austin. Why are you big on reading?"

"I couldn't tell you when's the last time I read for pleasure. The most I read is for school assignments."

"Yeah I wouldn't know what that is like. My parents believe that the school system is corrupt and would rather educate me themselves."

"What's that like?"

"Lonely, but I manage to keep myself entertained by reading books."

Damon smiled. " I can't imagine how."

"You can get a lot out of a book. Not to mention I don't have to deal with a lot of ignorant people."

"That does seem like a plus."

She laughed making him think it was the most adorable thing in the world. He shook his head in disappointment. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that especially when he was with Caroline, but he at least wished he knew her name.

"I'm Damon by the way."

"Elena." she said shaking his hand.

"It;'s a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks again Elena."

She smiled as Damon walked back to practice some more.


End file.
